Emptiness Within
by FrostedIce
Summary: I see the way my classmates look at me. They'll look then turn around and whisper to their pathetic friends. I know they're talking about me. I'm not stupid, they're the stupid ones. I will get revenge on them one day. That is a promise. *Moaning Myrtle*


They all think I'm stupid, you know that? Pathetic, fat, ugly, moaning Myrtle! Well, _they _are the pathetic ones! Even the Professors think of me as just ugly Myrtle. I know it, I know more then what they believe I do. I'm way smarter then all of them, they don't know it's me who secretly sends hexes toward Olive Hornby when she isn't looking. They don't know it's me who sat Annie Cornack's hair on fire in second year. She had it coming. Her and Olive. They all do! _Every single one of them._ I see the way my classmates look at me. They'll look then turn around and whisper to their pathetic friends. I know they're talking about me. I'm not stupid, they're the stupid ones. I will get revenge on them one day. That's a promise.

You think of me as horrible, don't you? Well, they had it coming. What would you do if you were constantly being called 'fat' or 'ugly'? Doesn't sound good, does it? Even by your own _mother! _Yes, believe it! She is just as horrible and cruel as everyone that goes to this Merlin forsaken school. It's always, "Myrtle, you need to loose some weight!" or "Stop being such a baby!" That's my blessed mother for you. My father is just as worse, always telling me that no boy would even want to look at me! As if I didn't already know that. But, no, he just has to make it worse. Don't I just have a bloody wonderful life?

I began walking more fiercely to my next class. Suddenly, I was on the ground and a boy who was wearing Hufflepuff robes was in front of me. Laughter erupted around the hall, causing tears to threaten to come out of my eyes. "I'm sorry," the boy muttered.

"You're sorry? You did that on purpose, didn't you?" I shrieked. He looked up at me and horror and began shaking his head.

"No," he croaked, "I didn't. I pr-"

"Oh, don't you promise me anything! I know how _all _of you are! You did that just to get a laugh at me!" I screamed as loud as possible while standing up.

"I didn-"

"_Yes, you did!_" I looked around as laughter erupted once more around me. The boy turned around from me and began running down the hall. "Shut up! All of you!"

"Oi, Myrtle! You need to get that skirt fixed properly. Your fat is hanging over!" someone yelled. Tears began pouring down my face and I turned to run but was stopped as I, once again, ran into someone and fell backwards.

"Watch where you're going, ugly," he hissed down at me.

"Wash your hair, Myrtle!"

"You know, there's a charm that will clear up that disgusting acne on your face, right?"

I shot up once more and ran away from the shouts behind me. Laugher filled my ears and I didn't bother looking back.

I turned around to yell at the crowd, "YOU WILL ALL BE SORRY! YOU ARE ALL PATHETIC!" This caused them to laugh harder.

I turned and ran once more. Finally, I came upon a classroom and closed the door once I entered. "What's wrong, Myrtle?"

I looked up to see our Muggles Studies Professor, Miss Randez, looking at me with a _fake _worried expression. She makes me sick. "Why would you want to know? Just mind your own business," I said icily. Her eyes turned to slits and she walked toward me.

"I am your Professor and I will not be talked to in that manner. As a Professor, I have a right to wo-"

"Oh, blah, blah, blah! Don't give me that! You've done nothing to stop me from being called names!" I shrieked.

"Who calls you names?" she asked firmly. Ha, like I was going to confide in her!

"Why should I tell you? You probably sit around with all the Professors and laugh and call me names too! I know you do."

She laughed. "Why would I do that?"

"You just laughed at me! You all do it!" I cried.

"No, we do not."

I was about to retort but was pushed away as someone entered the classroom. I turned to see Olive Hornby smirking at me. "Telling the Professors on us, are you?" she asked knowingly.

"Now, Miss Hornby, that has nothing to do with you," Professor Randez scolded her. Oh yes, now she takes up for me.

Olive looked at me and smirked once more. "Oh, well. I think I should escort Myrtle to our next class since she is no condition to go herself." Before Miss Randez could reply, she grabbed my arm and led us out of the classroom.

"You really should keep your mouth shut, fatty," she said icily to me. I ripped my arm from her and turned to glare at her while walking backwards.

I opened my mouth to yell at her but bumped into a strong figure. "Sorry, Myrtle," the guy said in a charming voice from behind me. I turned to see Tom Riddle smiling at me. He walked away before I could say anything else and I looked longingly after him.

"Forget it, fatty. He would never go after a four-eyed freak like you," Olive hissed at me. "Why would he want someone who had pimples covering their face, lanky hair, and wore the most hideous glasses?"

I turned from her and began running down to the girls' bathroom.

* * *

"Why me? Why?" I moaned as I sat in my favorite stall in the bathroom, my sanctuary. My face was covered with tears and my body was shaking from crying so hard. I walked out of the stall and looked in the mirror.

I was ugly. My dark brown hair was in pig tails and my face was covered in pimples. I am ugly. I am fat. I am pathetic. I broke out into sobs and ran back into the stall.

Once I stopped crying, I leaned my head against the door. I hate my life. If I was bea-  
What was that? I looked under the stall and saw footsteps walking around in the bathroom. The person began speaking a foreign language under their breath as if to summon something. It wasn't a girls voice, it was strong and deep. It was a boy! In a wave of fury I stood up and walked out of the stall. "BOYS ARE NOT SUPPOSE TO BE HERE! GET OUT!" I yelled at the male figure.

He turned around and glared at me. I gasped when I realized who it was. What is Tom Riddle doing in here? I looked around him and gasped in horror as I seen an over-grown snake. He looked from me to it then commanded something in a different language to it. The snake slowly looked up at me and made eye contact with me. Then everything went black.


End file.
